


Stalking Brothers and Cannibal Ducks

by Chibifukurou



Category: Akuma no Ororon | Demon Ororon
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-23
Updated: 2011-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-27 22:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/300818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibifukurou/pseuds/Chibifukurou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Othello really needs to stop stalking his brother, but after the incident with the cannibal ducks, Futaba even agrees that he needs watching.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stalking Brothers and Cannibal Ducks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brjosk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brjosk/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I don't own anything. This story was written for personal enjoyment and entertainment purposes.

Othello had never claimed to be a good man. He was his father’s son, but he was also his mother’s child. So while he understood the joy of disemboweling someone with his bare hands and laughing over their corpse, he also understood that a child needed love and a firm hand.

Neither of which his brother was getting. Shelia had gone beyond madness now and Father had never been one to raise his children. 

“You’re being ridiculous, sweetheart.” Futaba informed him after the third time she’d caught him watching as Ororon’s nanny took him for walks around the garden. 

The Nanny was one of his father’s skeleton servants. They were loyal  to the point of being turned to dust rather than go against the royal family, but they were soldiers nursemaids. Her bone hands gripped the pram’s handle with surety. You’d have to remove them from her body to get Ororon away from her but she didn’t give him any affection even when his screaming echoed through the castle.

“I’m not being ridiculous. I’m just concerned.”

Futaba just laughed. “You don’t think you’d make a good father, but you’re willing to stalk Ororon and his nurse so that you can be sure she takes proper care of him.” She leaned against his back and wrapped her arms around his shoulders so that she could whisper in his ear. “I don’t mind if you want to take care of him. I’m not going to get jealous. Just remember, if you start liking children you might want to become a father.” 

“I’m not going to want to become a father. Wanting to make sure that the next king of hell is taken care of isn’t the same thing as wanting to be responsible for someone else for the rest of their life.”

She pressed a light kiss to the edge of his jaw. “I can’t tell you how sweet it is that you plan to help me look after any children we have.”

He was not blushing. Children of the King of Hell didn’t blush.

After thoroughly embarrassing him, she left, laughing all the way. Once he was sure she couldn't’t see him he let himself smile. He loved her dearly. She was the only one who never bowed to his whims, unless it suited her. If she’d ever pressed him to have a child he’d have given in and they both knew it.

He kept watching Ororon and his nurse until they were safely back in the castle. She was right though he’d have to think of something he could do for Ororon. So that he didn’t feel this urge to keep stalking his little brother.

#   
He only made it two nights into his new resolution about not stalking his little brother. When the screams of both a skeleton soldier and a baby filled the castle.

He was out of his bed, sword in hand, and heading for Ororon’s room before the racket even fully registered. He was definitely going to have to do something about this obsession of his. Later.

When he burst into the room to find it full of cannibal ducks. The kind that lived in the garden’s pit of lava, and never came up to the castle by choice, he decided that he might have to rethink his no-stalking plan. Because someone had obviously upped the price on Ororon’s head.

There was no other reason that any sane person would risk antagonizing the ducks. He gusted out a sigh and then went to start herding the ducks out, with liberal use of his sword. He couldn’t kill them, since their blood was acidic, but a few shallow cuts wouldn’t hurt anything.

The nursery was in shambles anyway.

#

Two assassination attempts and one poisoned milk bottle later, he’s decided that maybe the stalking is necessary. Even Futaba’s started helping him to keep an eye on his brother after the cannibal duck incident.

“So do you have any idea how we can make sure nothing bad happens too him?” He asked her one night. After they’d exhausted themselves. Chasing Ororon around the castle. He’d just learned to walk and seemed to take special delight in giving Othello a heart attack by attempting to walk  on top of the garden wall on the roof and other places a little demon shouldn’t be able to get to on  his own.

Othello suspected, but unfortunately couldn't’t prove, that a number of his step- mothers  and siblings had something to do with Ororon’s little adventures. It wasn’t like everyone in the family  were ignorant   that he was going to be the next King of Hell. If he didn’t die first.

“I’m thinking that we need to get him a new nanny. One that will be able to keep up with him and is used to defending their charge against unfortunate accidents.” She replied.

“I take it you have someone in mind, since your being so careful to avoid giving me more than a descriptions?” He replied, amused by her attempts to be coy. If there was one thing Futaba wasn’t it was coy.

“You’re not supposed to read my mind, Othello.” She said, punching him in the shoulder. 

He chuckled, and rolled them over so that he was on top and could pin her hands. Not that the punch had actually hurt. The angle had been all wrong. Once he was sure she was breathless he rolled back over so they could finish their discussion without being distracted. “So who is you had in mind?”

“I was thinking Ms. Lucy.”

“Lucy? Isn’t that Shelia’s watcher?”

“Yes.”

“My understanding was that she’d never be parted from Shelia. She even refused Father’s orders to leave her side.”

“True, but that’s Ozu. I think that she might be willing to leave Shelia. If it meant protecting Shelia’s son.”

She was probably right, and it wasn’t like he could admit that Lucy scared him, enough that he wasn’t in a hurry to talk to her. It wasn’t like he had to worry for his head or anything, Lucy was militantly polite. She was just..just...Lucy.

“Don’t tell me your afraid to go ask her for help?”

He was not going to blush. He was the son of King Ozu. “Of course not. I’ll go ask her tomorrow.”

“Good.” She rolled over so that she was on top of him. “Now that that’s taken care of, how about we take care of something else?”

#

End   



End file.
